A Parent's Understanding
by duckgirl566
Summary: The longawaited sequel to Hurt. The victim and attacker have not seen each other since the birth. But I&K's only daughter falls in love, will her parents be able to comprehend who he is? And what happens when father and son meet for the very first time?
1. Chapter 1

**Duckgirl566: Okay, here is a new story. This is the sequel to "Hurt" that many of you have requested.**

**Ducky alter ego: It doesn't suck!**

**Duckgirl566: Yeah, it doesn't suck!**

**Ducky alter ego: Yay!**

**Duckgirl566: Huzzah!**

* * *

The wind rushed through her hair as she ran to the only thing that mattered- him. _I'm almost there. I'm almost home._ She came upon the final stretch to where he was. The clearing was only a few moments away. His scent filled her nose and brought her comfort. She could see him now, standing there with his back toward her. A smile came to her lips as she ran even faster, if it was even possible. She collided into his back, knocking him down. She startled his waist and rammed her lips into his in a rough, but most defiantly welcomed kiss. He ran his tongue across her lips, begging to enter her mouth. She complied and opened. He tasted every inch of her, welcome to the taste. A soft purr rumbled in her chest. He growled at his enjoyment. She tasted him one last time before pulling away and smiling down at him. He smirked.

"I guess you missed me?" Tetsu asked, even though it was completely obvious.

"You have no idea." She gasped and got off of him. They both sat up and looked at the other's eyes.

"Good, because I missed you too Yoko," Tetsu said. He grasped her hand in his as they stood up and began walking around the forest, farther away from their homes.

"I never want you to go to war ever again Tetsu. I mean, I was so scared. So many terrible things could happen to you and I would never know." Yoko wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. Tetsu returned the gesture.

"I know. But I have to go to war. I'm the wolf demon tribe's prince, it's my duty." He turned her to face him and lifted her chin and they locked eyes. "But I would much rather be here, kissing every inch of you." Yoko's face turned red as a cherry and she tried to look away. Tetsu smiled at her reaction. "What? You can't possibly tell me you wouldn't like that?" She blushed even redder.

"My father would so totally kill you if he heard what you were saying right now."

"Probably." The two teenagers walked to a river bed and sat down. They sat in silence until Tetsu got up, let out a frustrated moan and walked around in a slow circle.

"What is it Tetsu?" Yoko asked worriedly. Normally they would always sit by the river bed and do one of three things: Makeout, Talk, or sit in beautiful and understanding silence.

"I can't stand this!" Yoko got up and massaged his shoulders.

"Tell me what's wrong Tetsu? You can tell me anything," she whispered into his ear, causing a shiver to run all over him.

"I want to meet your parents Yoko. I want you to meet mine. You're turning sixteen tomorrow, which is well over marrying age in this era. I know you wanted to wait because of where your mother is from it's not normal, but here it is! I want to mate with you." She lifted her hands off of him and spun him around.

"WHAT do you want to do with me!" she shrieked. He held her hands.

"I want you to be my mate. I want to climb a mountain and shout my love for you so the world can hear it. I hate meeting like this. I hate that just because our parents are enemies that we can't be lovers. I hate it. I love you more than anything and I hate that it has to be a secret."

Yoko was speechless. He had just summed her feelings exactly in those few sentences. Tears began spilling out of her eyes. Tetsu held her to his chest as Yoko began to sob.

"I love you too. I love you so much it hurts," she cried. Soon her tears went away and she got a devious idea in her head. Yoko stood on her tippy toes, as the eighteen year old boy was much taller than she, and whispered into his ears.

"I had dreams about you while you were away."

"Really? What happened in them?" he asked, clueless as to what was happening.

Yoko leaned in closer, so that her chest was against his, so he felt two hard things against him. Yoko whispered the content of the dreams to him, while putting her right hand closer and closer to a 'hard' goal. She smirked and get back to her regular height.

"Now, are we ever going to ever act on those dreams?" he asked.

"Only if you can catch me Tetsu!" she shouted and dashed off into the forest.

"Hey! Come back here!"

Yoko was a fit of giggles as she heard her boyfriend chase her. She knew he was faster, but he would run at a slower pace, just to make their little game more fun.

"Oh my God Tetsu, Uncle Shippo can run faster than you can!"

"Now that was just plain mean!" They laughed at the joke until they were back in the original clearing.Yoko looked up at the sky.

"The sun is setting," she said. Both teenagers' faces grew grim. Their time together was up.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Tetsu asked.

"Sorry, but I be celebrating with the people in my village and then I'm going to the other era with my parents to visit Grandma and Sota. I wish I could be with you, but my parents would freak if I left them on my birthday."

"It's okay, I get it," Tetsu kissed her lips. "You had better get going. I don't want the big bad Inuyasha worrying about his little girl."

"Ha ha, very funny. Bye!" Yoko called out to him and raced toward a spring near the village and jumped in. _I hate doing this with my clothes on, but I can't have anyone smelling wolf on me, or else they'll find out where I was. _Yoko walked into her family's hut sopping wet.

* * *

"Oh my goodness Yoko, what happened to you!" Kagome exclaimed. Kagome had stayed them same over the years. After mating with Inuyasha, she moved to the feudal era and visits the future every month. Inuyasha built them a hut in the village that was a lot like her house, with separate rooms but no second floor. 

"I decided to go swimming?" _Oh come on, you can think of a better excuse than that!_

"Who is he," said Sango. Yoko just noticed she was stirring a large pot of stew in the kitchen area.

"I have no idea what you're talking about aunt Sango."

"Yeah, right. And Miroku isn't a pervert," Kagome and Sango began giggling at the comment. Yoko just sighed and grabbed a towel to dry herself off. She walked into her room and sat down on the bed brought back from the future. She began to think about the day's events while toweling her hair dry.

_I miss him already. Tetsu was so right- we should become mates. But it would never work. He's the Demon Wolf Tribe prince and I'm a hanyou. I know I have noble blood, but it's not enough. I love him, but we can't be together. Dad and Koga _hate _each other, for reasons I don't even understand. Why can't they just get over it and move on!_

"Guess whose home!" Haruko called into the house. Yoko's ears perked up and went into the main room to see her brother. Her mother was embracing her son and Sango was embracing his mate. One of Sango's daughters, Gen, fell in love with the hanyou when they were both 18. Two little boys rushed over to Yoko and hugged her legs.

"Hey Toshi, hey Ryo! What's up?" Yoko said to them. Toshi and Matsu are two of the five children Gen had with Haruko.

"Happy birthday Yoko!" they said in unison.

"Thanks guys!"

The children went off to play while the women sat together and talked.

_This is so boring! I wish Tetsu were here. _Yoko smiled at her thoughts._ I would sit on his lap and we would whisper back and forth about how boring this place is. But in reality it would be the time of our lives. _

"And what are you so happy about?" Yoko looked up at her sister in law.

"Who, me?" she asked.

"Yes you silly. What are you thinking about?" Yoko searched in her mind for an excuse but couldn't find one. She sniffed the air. Saved by the Father.

"Dad's home!" Yoko rushed up at out the door, only to be carried back in the hut by her father. Inuyasha smiled at the group gathered in his home. The family ate together and laughed together. But in the back of her mind Yoko couldn't help but think about Tetsu.

_This is what I want. I want a family of my own. Now if only my parents would at least like the boy I adore.

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2

**Duckgirl566: I think this is going to be the best story yet.**

**Ducky alter ego: Yeah, it's a lot better than all thta other crap you've written.**

**Duckgirl566: ...**

**Ducky alter ego: Was it something I said?**

* * *

Tetsu sauntered into the cave where his pack lived. A few wolves sniffed the air around him and bowed, while the humanoid demons bowed and then continued their tasks. A woman that looked about thirty walked up to him and hugged him fiercely. 

"Where did you go after the battle Tetsu? You had me worried! You didn't stay to unload the weapons or even tell your father where you went. Tell me, what was so important that you couldn't say hello to your own mother that was here worried sick about her pup?"

"Mother," the blue eyed boy began, "I had some business to attend to. You have nothing to worry about. I'm fine now and I'm here." His mother pulled away from him and looked at him in the eyes.

"I may not have to worry any more, but you do. Your father is very angry. Come with me." She led Tetsu down a familiar way. The royal family stayed in a few caves that branched off from the main one. Koga stood in the center off the room, ordering a wolf demon male to do something. Koga turned around to face his mate and son. He reeled his fist behind his head, and punched his son square in the jaw.

"What the HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" The father shouted.

"Kouga, please calm down," Ayame put a hand on her husband's shoulder and he seemed to calm slightly.

"We just came back from war Tetsu. Don't you understand how dangerous it is for you to be wandering around, away from the pack?"

"I'm sorry father, I-,"

"There are no apologies for this Tetsu. You are the only heir to my place and you have to be more responsible." _GOD I HATE THAT WORD!_ Tetsu screamed in his head. The word was used often and frankly, Tetsu was tired of it.

"I know father and I try," Tetsu replied. He had rehearsed the same lecture with his father many a time.

"Just go to sleep. The battle we had with the cat demons from the east was tiresome." Tetsu bowed to his parents and walked into a small branch of the cave. He lay down on a bear skin and looked up at the ceiling made of rock.

_Yoko…Danm, why are you always on my mind? I can only wish for dreams filled of you beside me. Father and Mother just wouldn't understand. At least he didn't talk about priorities or anything like that. Because you are my _only _priority Yoko. I hope you know that.

* * *

_

Yoko sipped her shake through the straw as she looked at all of the people her age walking around her. She was in her mother's era, the one where she was born. She was in a busy mall, spending the day alone. She had been to the mall many times before; she even had modern clothes instead of her kimono. She was wearing a button-down black shirt with a light blue cami and shorts. Her sneakers were clean from their lack of being worn.

_I wonder what Tetsu would think if he saw me dressed like this. I only ever wear modern clothes at home._ Tetsu knew about the place her mother came from. But he never saw any of the things from that era used in her home. _Probably because he's never seen my home._ She looked at all of the teenage girls walking around, holding hands with their boyfriends.

"That's it; I'm tired of being depressed. I'm going back to grandma's house." She tucked the money she got for her birthday back in her pocket and walked back to the shrine, hoping that some ramen would take her mind off of the boy she loved.

The goodbyes at the shrine had been long and boring. Kagome hugged Mrs. Higurashi for what seemed like forever. But soon they were down the well.

"Mom seemed well, and I'm glad Sota got into that university he wanted to be in so badly," Kagome chatted.

"I don't get why it's so Danm impor…" Inuyasha trailed off, pointing his nose to the sky. A look of worry crossed his features. Haruko sniffed the air too, frowning.

"Dad, do you-,"

"Let's go," Inuyasha cut him off. Yoko lifted her nose up and sniffed the air too. Gasping and coughing followed her, but she brushed away her mother's worried hand.

"Fire!" she gasped and her brother nodded.

"Let's not waste time father." Haruko turned to Gen, and grasped the hand that was not holding one of her sons. "Stay with here with them. I do not want you near the village Gen." She nodded with understanding. Ryo, whom had been clutching onto his father's leg while they had been traveling, moved to his mother's.

"I'm coming too," Yoko said, pushing back a stray piece of hair that fell out of her loose bun.

"Yoko, no." She opened her mouth to speak, but Inuyasha cut her off, "It is too dangerous. Protect them, and do not come near that village. We do not have time to argue." Inuyasha kissed Kagome quickly and father and son ran away, toward the danger.

Yoko looked at them, the trail of hurry they left behind, and nothing at the same time. _I could help them. I am a hanyou, just like Haruko. I could save someone._

"Yoko, listen to him," Kagome said, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "He only does what he thinks is best for you. Let's go around the edges of the village, to see if anyone has escaped and needs our help. Gen, I- what are you doing?"

The mother in question had stripped herself of her kimono to reveal a demon slayer's outfit, much like her mother's except it was purple.

"I cannot stay here while people are hurt inside the village. I must do what I can." She bent down to her boys. "Toshi, Ryo, behave for grandmother. I'll be back." She hugged them both. "I love you both."

"We love you too Mommy," they chorused and she ran in the direction of the blaze.

"Well boys, I guess it's just the two of you, Yoko and me, huh?" Both boys shook their heads "no", causing Kagome to look around.

Yoko was no where in sight.

"Boys, please cover you ears." They held their fluffy dog hanyou ears down on their heads. Kagome took a deep breath.

"DAMMIT YOKO!" she screamed.

* * *

Yoko dashed through the trees to her village, her home. _I have to help. Somehow I have to help._ A hut was ablaze, along with many other. Crops were burning; the scent of blood tinged the air. Cries for help echoed all around her. Men tried to get women and children to safety while they also tried to save homes and crops. 

"The food storage hut caught fire!"

"The rice paddies!"

"Toki? Where are you Toki?"

"I found him Akio! Help me with this board!"

"A hut's roof collapsed!"

"Has anyone seen my daughter Toki?"

"Kami-sama, why?"

"We need more water over here!"

"Toki darling, where are you!"

"Give it up!"

"Don't go in there you fool, you'll burn like brush!"

"She's gone into labor!"

"Where's that water?"

"Toki, where are you? It's okay, Daddy's looking for you!"

Tears stung her eyes from not only the heat, but the stench and the cries of these people. Her ears flicked about, picking up a small crying of a child.

Yoko dashed into the hut across the dirt path in front of her, which was the biggest of them all, her heart calling out to whoever was in there.

Maybe she could help them.

* * *

"Where have most of the wolves gone Ginta?" Tetsu asked his uncle-like figure, though in all honesty he was a complete idiot like his brother, Hakakku. 

"I think King Koga let them roam and feed for the day. Uh…Oh yeah! I was supposed to tell you to go bring them back eventually. Well, there you go."

"Way to go moron. Dad's gonna be really pissed you know," Tetsu grinned.

"Nah, Koga hasn't killed me yet. I don't he ever will. See ya pup," Ginta waved from behind and walked off. Tetsu sighed. He hated it when he was always called pup. He was the wolf tribe prince for heavens sake! He couldn't wait for himself to become king. _But if I become king, I can't be with Yoko. I would die without her._

He brushed himself of and ran out of the caves and down the mountain, leaving a whirlwind behind him.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Yoko called out. A beam fell down a few feet away from her, causing a terrified scream to rip out. "Who was that? Please, I want to help you!" 

The only sounds that filled her ears was the wood around her burning. Yoko coughed violently, making her entire body shake.

"H-help (cough) me…" cried a small voice, any quieter that she would have missed it. It came from a chest in the corner, that had flames licking and its bottom corner. That was when the girl began screaming.

"Hold on!" Yoko screamed as she dashed to the chest, the lock burning her hands. She opened the lid, swearing at the searing pain on her palms. A small girl was curled into the fetal position, still screaming because of the fire so close to her toes. Her brown hair was matted against her head with sweat. Her body was covered in cuts and a few bite marks, from what Yoko couldn't tell. But one thing was obvious…

She had been attacked.

* * *

Tetsu walked in the direction he smelled his father's demon wolves when the scent of smoke burned his sensitive nostrils_. What the hell? Hmm, a local village must be on fire._ But as he kept walking, the smoke scent got stronger, as did the wolves. _Danmit, they attacked a village again._ Tetsu reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet. The bracelet was just string, but with enchanted wooden beads. These beads worked together to rid him of his demon attributes. His piercing blue eyes turned to a soft brown, while his pointed ears rounded. His claws turned to normal fingers and toes, and his tail left him. But he still had the strength of a demon. He could still pick of a tree with his bare hands, which astounded him to no end. He put the bracelet on his right wrist and ran to the burning village, at a slightly slower pace. 

Men were shouting, women were crying, but most of the fire had been contained. That meant the wolves would go to feed again, probably on humans if the horses weren't easily accessible.

"You boy, help us with this water!" Tetsu soon found himself thrown into a line where men were passing buckets of water to other men that were trying to destroy a fire on a regularly large hut. But if it wasn't bad enough that he was human and watching, waiting for the wolves to come out and attack them, something was worse.

Beside him in the line was a tall man with amber eyes, with dog ears twitching on top of his head.

* * *

**Duckgirl566: I'm hoping for some more response with this chapter.**

**Ducky alter ego: That means review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Duckgirl566: Sorry, but I think I missed some important stuff in the editing. Haruko is not Inuyasha and Kagome's oldest son. Sorry for the confusion!!!!**

* * *

"Lord Haruko, do you think this will subside soon?" asked an old man to the hanyou's left. _Okay, good, so this isn't Inuyasha._

"I hope so, but my father said he smelt demons, though with all the smoke he wasn't sure of what kind." _So they smelt father's wolves._

"Well, if Inuyasha cannot smell what danger is lurking, then I guess we are all shot to hell, hmm?" the old man smiled. Haruko did too.

"Now, now, Shiji, you make it sound like my father is Kami-sama himself." _THIS IS HIS SON!_

Tetsu looked at the creature before him. The rumors heard about Inuyasha's sons were known far and wide. They each had a sword, made from the fang of their father. The attributes of Inu youkai, making them strong and fast. But they also had attributes of their mother. They had holy powers, making them extremely strong and knew how to care for the sick. Off the top of his head, Tetsu couldn't remember which one traveled the country with his mate, trying to help villages that were attacked by demons, but he was sure that this couldn't be him.

Tetsu could feel his legs shaking. But if this was Inuyasha's son, then what about…

"Yoko…"Tetsu breathed, his eyes opening with fear for her. And fear that the hanyou might have heard him.

"Excuse me?" _DANMIT!_

"Do you k-know where Yoko is?" Tetsu felt himself stutter. He wished he could slap himself for sounding weak against the enemy.

"Ah, so you must be the boy Sango was talking about."

"What?" _Did Yoko tell someone about us? NO, she knows how dangerous that would be._

"Do you know where she is?" Tetsu would beat himself up later for sounding weak. _I love Yoko; I can do this, for her. _

"Father had asked her to stay with mother and my mate and pups, but I doubt she did." The hanyou's face darkened, his eyes losing Tetsu's. "I can only hope she's okay. Hey, where are y-,"

Tetsu handed his bucket to the man next to him and dashed off. Now that the largest fire was put out, the wolves would strike again.

He had to find Yoko before that could happen.

* * *

Cold water splashed on her back, make the cuts there burn. Yoko hissed, hoping the tears that stung her eyes wouldn't fall. The little girl was still screaming, making her ears ache. She looked up; hoping that with every agonizing step brought her closer to fresh air. But the door was completely covered in flames. There was only one thing she could do.

"What is your name?" Yoko asked. The little girl in her arms stopped screaming and looked at up her.

"T-Toki…" the small girl choked.

"Well Toki, it's about to get very loud, okay?" And without waiting for a reply, Yoko kicked her legs up with all of her might and kicked the side wall out, making the hut crumble around them.

* * *

"A hut! It has collapsed!"

"Where!"

"The outer edge of the village, just beyond what used to Lady Kaede's hut!"

Tetsu listened to the shouts of the village men, deciding that the majority was going in the same direction.

"Haruko," Tetsu turned around to see two hanyous conversing. "Go find Yoko, Gen, and your mother. Knowing Kagome she went to find where the injured were being kept and aided. I think I smelled wolves with demonic auras near the village. I believe they came while we were visiting your grandmother."

"Do you really think Yoko stayed with them?" Haruko smirked.

"Just go Haruko!" and the youngest hanyou left.

Inuyasha turned around to see a young boy. His scent was distorted, and the hanyou couldn't recognize him.

"Hey, you!" Inuyasha called out. The boy turned around to face him. "What the hell are you waitin' for? Help us with the collapsed hut!" The boy ran in the direction of the fallen hut and Inuyasha leapt over the village.

A crowd gathered around the wreckage. Dust made it impossible to see. Tetsu looked above the crowd, or at least tried to. Him human form was about eighteen inches shorter than his tall youkai form, a good 6ft. 1 in.

"Wolves!" someone shouted and soon the entire crowd became one of panic and chaos. Tetsu cursed and ran toward the wolves, but to no avail, for the crowd was too thick with bodies. He could hear the screams of women and cries of children. It made him sick.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" he heard what sounded like Inuyasha shout. Howls of the wolves sounded out. The crowd began dispersing slightly, but just enough for Tetsu to see about seven or eight wolves run off in another direction. He tried to follow them, but the crowd was pushing in the opposite direction. They would be cornered by the beasts.

* * *

Yoko coughed and rolled over onto her back. Dust filled her vision. Small fires lay in the wreckage around her. A small body lay next to her. She could her Toki's shallow breaths. The hanyou picked up the small girl and hugged her close to her body for only a moment.

"Stay with me Toki," Yoko cooed. She looked down qt the small girl. Toki's eyes were closed, a frown settled on her face. Burns etched her, as well as Yoko. The air was silent, except for their labored breathing.

A growl shook the earth under them.

"Oh God." Wolves surrounded them. "Toki? Don't make any movements or scream, okay?"

The small girl only nodded her head softly in response. Yoko looked up at the wolves and began growling.

_Leave,_ she growled, the rumble burning in her chest.

_No. We hunger._

_As if I care. Leave._

_Not until we are satisfied._

Yoko snapped a feral growl at this. The wolves ensnared the two girls, forming a large circle around them. Yoko clutched Toki closer to her. The young human's heartbeat was slowing down. Yoko knew that she would certainly die if she did not receive attention soon. _Hold on Toki._

The largest wolf attacked first. It bit into her arm, making Yoko yelp. She kicked it in the stomach, breaking a few of its ribs and sending it flying into a tree. The sound of its spine snapping was sickening. Two wolves came at her this time, barking. One went for the hanyou's neck, while the other went for her knees. Taking a clawed hand, she swiped at the one, protecting her head. But with her cargo, she couldn't stop the other. It bit into her left leg, creating a gash that bled heavily.

"Ouch!" she shouted and swiped at the thing's face. An eye rolled away as the wolf retreated. Yoko fell to the ground on her side. Toki yelped at the force of the fall, but was not hurt by it. Kicking both legs up, she tossed the wolf that went to attack her toward a tree, smashing it. Its death sickened her to no end. Four monsters down, three to go.

She snapped a branch off a tree nearby, holding a stance to fight the monsters. One retreated, but its two brothers stayed to fight. They stormed her, one going behind her while one jumped at her front. Toki had been quiet until then. The small girl began crying softly. Yoko wanted to close her eyes and let death take over, but she wouldn't. She would fight.

_Though I believe I will die today...Tetsu, I'm sorry.

* * *

_

Inuyasha sheathed his fang. Haruko wiped his bloody claws on his kimono that was much like his father's, except a dark blue.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted to her mate. He turned to face her. Applause erupted from the villagers. The hanyous were their saviors.

The old hanyou expected to see a proud smile on his mate's lips, but tears traveled down her soft cheeks. Ryo and Toshi traveled behind her.

"What is it Kagome?" He looked around and saw no sign of his daughter. "Where's Yoko?"

"She…she ran off. I don't know where she is. What if the wolves got to her? My little girl might be…oh God!" she ran into his embrace. The village people mostly began to help the injured and see what damage had been done. That was when in the middle of the village a figure carrying a small girl walked in.

* * *

A few people were hugging or crying at the loss of loved ones. One man stood alone, tears running down his face. He was a widower, losing his wife only a few months after their only daughter was born. He had been left alone to work and raise their daughter, with a little bit of support from the other families in his village. After the loss of his beloved wife he had nothing. The only reason he did not kill himself after he saw her die was to raise their child. She was beautiful, just like her mother. He would do anything to help his wife's legacy live on.

But he had failed.

His face crumpled and he held his head in his hands.

Now he had nothing.

Now his life was meaningless.

He looked up the see a girl, walk toward him. She was wounded and dripped blood on the dirt ground. She was terribly hurt from burns and bites and scratches.

But she carried precious cargo, his daughter.

"Toki!" he cried and rushed to her. The little girl didn't even respond.

People looked up to see a man running to a young girl. Inuyasha and Kagome looked over. He only one who could speak was Haruko.

"Oh my fucking God…"

Kagome let loose a scream and rushed to her daughter. Yoko collapsed in her mother's hysterical embrace.

Tetsu looked as the village crowded around her and the child she saved. He wanted so badly to save her, hold her, kiss her.

But he couldn't.

And somewhere inside of himself, Tetsu knew he should have never tried.

* * *

**Duckgirl566: Does tetsu seem like he would be a very emo modern teen???**

**Ducky alter ego: Not as emo as some of the poetry in your myspace blog...God, you're depressing.**

**Duckgirl566:**

**There was delay**

**but my life ended today**

**I couldn't look you**

**straight in the eyes**

**Yellow is my heart **

**and now it's **

**falling a part in me**

**Save my life**

**the chorus sings**

**to the stars tonight**

**And all I see is you**

**what am I supposed to do**

**They cheered me on**

**as I signed my certificate**

**allowing them to**

**put me on my death bed**

**The stars are bright **

**I'll try not think of you tonight**

**Dreams are lies**

**Those movies in your head**

**mine are all dead**

**Save my life**

**the chorus sings**

**to the stars tonight**

**and all I see is you**

**what am I supposed to do**

**I'm broken down**

**I'll pick up the pieces**

**tired but trying to be strong**

**the smile's fake**

**as the pieces break**

**falling again**

** what am I supposed to do?**

**Duckgirl566:...like that one???**

**Ducky alter ego: yeah, like that one.**


End file.
